oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Jipeck
Jipeck 'pɛk is a peasant farmer-turned-guard-turned-adventurer. History Jipeck's family were farmers in Haven region. His father married his mother after her elven lover with whom she had two daughters suffered a nightmarish death. Jipeck was the oldest of the 3 fully-human children. It was a peaceful, simple life, until the orcs attacked. Jipeck doesn't go into detail about what happened, but the result was that both of his parents, his oldest sister, and younger brother were dead and the farm was destroyed. He and his surviving sisters fled away from the orcs, toward Haven. Along the way, they were helped by a stranger who apparently had been banished from Haven. Obviously, he must have been a bad dude, but he helped saved orphans from starving in the wilderness, so he couldn't have been that bad, right? In Haven, the three barely managed to scrape by, living in a tiny shack at the edge of town thanks to apparent hard work by the older sister. Jipeck also took whatever odd jobs the townspeople would offer a poor-looking kid. This was during a period of rapid expansion of the town, so most jobs involved moving materials for the carpenters and masons to construct building. Seeking revenge on the orc raiders, when the call came for soldiers to fight in the Orc War, Jipeck tried to join, but he was too young. However, they did let him train with the town militia. Here he learned to fight. Here he grew to become stronger, faster, tougher, and smarter than the average peasant. Unfortunately for his revenge plans, the commanders thought he'd make a better guard than a soldier. Eventually, he overheard a group of adventurers planning to take out a dangerous orc camp. The army wouldn't let him go get his revenge yet, but these people were free to do what they wanted. So he joined them. And then joined some of the same adventurers on further missions against the orcs and later an escort mission to the Restoration Stone. The mission to the Restoration Stone changed Jipeck's life in unexpected ways. He gained a minor magical healing ability, but more important was the gift he received for passing the guardian's test. It was a powerful magical bow meant for someone far stronger. Unfortunately, this bow badly misfired twice and then fully broke the first time he attempted to use it in real, mortal combat during the night mission to destroy the orc gun emplacement. Obviously, the bow had to be cursed, so he sold it. He received more gold than he though he should ever have. The resulting spending spree and made him realize something. All that revenge and farming stuff? Yeah, whatever. Having lots of gold is great! And adventuring is the best way to get it! Personality Protective. Suspecting. Ideal traits for a guard. Jealous. Humble. A strong, mostly-rational hatred of orcs. Friends/Allies His surviving family. Older half-elven half-sister Jilona, who kept him fed and sheltered as a teenager and who apparently inherited her elven father's sleeping curse. Also a less-interesting younger sister. The Twin Dragons guild, who he sees as more effective at combating the orcs than the guild that claims fighting the orcs as their current main goal. The City Militia of Haven That one insane elf who kept going on about cupcakes and birds when they were lost in the Shadow Stone labyrinth test together. Sidhion, who Jipeck met on a few missions and looks up to as sort of a role model. Zachariah, who saved his adventuring groups's collective asses from dragons several times with his amazing airwarship and inspiring charges. Enemies Orcs, especially their raiding groups. The thief that hilariously failed at picking his pocket shortly before his first adventure and hasn't been seen since. Goals Until recently, Jipeck's goal in life was to drive the orcs from the land where his family's farm once stood, rebuild the farm, and live a peaceful life. However, it turns out that going on crazy adventures and having lots of gold to spend is awesome. Now he just wants to go on lots of adventures and find valuable things to loot. Maybe help Haven out while he's at it. Category:Inactive